


A Dangerous Confession

by lezzerlee



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Drug Use, Intoxication, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lezzerlee/pseuds/lezzerlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under the influence of Somnacin, Arthur reveals too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dangerous Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to EarlGreyTea68 for the beta!

“I’ve always loved you,” Arthur slurs, like his tongue is swollen. Eames’ heart drops and he looks away. Ariadne, the brilliant girl, quickly pulls Yusuf away by the elbow, leaving them alone in the room.

“Call us when it wears off,” she says.

Eames kneels next to Arthur’s bed and brushes a loose strand of hair back from Arthur’s forehead. He remembers the young soldier he used to be, can see the years they spent circling each other in the faint lines around the corners of Arthur’s eyes. He thinks of the way Arthur usually looks at him, or rather, tries not to. Eames reads people, dissects them, understands human nature on a fundamental level; how could he not know? But Eames also knows how Arthur shields himself, how much this confession will cost, how far Arthur will run away.

He wonders if Arthur would forgive him if he leaned down to kiss him now, instead of ignoring Arthur’s indiscretion, instead of pretending that there is nothing between them, the way they do now. But Eames understands how dangerous relationships are in this business. Love is a vulnerability and their lives are far too dangerous to risk it. Even a love as deep as the Cobb’s couldn’t survive.

So Eames doesn’t say, “I know, darling.” He doesn’t say, “Me too.” He instead gives Arthur a sad smile, and murmurs, “Go to sleep, Arthur,” as he slips a small dose of the anesthetic they use on their marks underneath Arthur’s skin.


End file.
